Power Rangers X Celerators
by J.A.Davis
Summary: This Story is about a young Group of teens that are chosen by a secret government orginization to defeat an evil that has nearly destroyed half the city. Colors: Sonic Blue, Thunder Orange, Flash Yellow, Lightning Green, Blitz Purple
1. Chapter 1

**X-CELERATORS©**

**The beginning**

**I dont Own Power Rangers but i do own the Idea of X-celerators and all of the charcters. For a visual of the characters, go to www . myspace . com / xceleblue to see all the characters in this story, and also in other Power Rangers that I have created.**

**Frank Othello Justin Rocky Sommer**

**WRITTEN BY: J.A. Davis**

**X-Cele Prologue**

**1,500 years ago an evil queen known as Darkana drank from a fountain of youth on the outskirts of Florida. She knew that with this power she would be able to rule her country forever. Darkana wanted more, and she was hungry for power. She raised an army from the islands around her to start her campaign to rule the known world.**

**She started with the bottom of the peninsula and extended to the heart of the land where the Native Americans dwelled. With her lack of knowledge she fought against the army of the king Sohcaotoa. This king was a king of peace, but with great extraordinary power.**

**Sohcaotoa and Darkana battled till the end. Fortunately good does triumph over evil and Sohcaotoa defeats the evil queen. He locked her into a chamber and banished from the Earth.**

**Now it is known that she has returned again to take revenge on Earth. She created a mass army of her alien allies and gathered them together to start a war of unparallel terror. She plans her attack by going after all the major cities in the continent. New York City, Los Angeles, Miami, Washington D.C. and personally attacking the central part of Florida where she was banished a thousand years ago.**

**It is up to 5 new fighters of today's new strength and knowledge to defeat her. The question is will they succeed in stopping this great force of evil or will her new army destroy the way of life we know today?**

**Chapter 1- 5:00 a.m.**

**Morning rose upon the city of St. Petersburg Florida. The routine for all was to wake up and expect the long days to come and go. The people would wake and see the sun beginning to rise and bring happiness to them. What would today bring? What obstacle would someone have to overcome today? How would the day end?**

**The city was a hustling city that seemed calm and average. No problems, at least nothing the police weren't able to handle. One was always able to smile at their neighbor and expect the same in return. How could anything go wrong with this calm easy-going way of life? It was every person dream of what a city was.**

**"Beep, beep, beep!" goes the alarm clock of Justin Davis. His mind was in the same state as many of the other citizens of St. Petersburg. He would wake up and expect another long day. He was cautious though, keeping his senses straight and in the right place.**

**"Phew boy I hope nothing goes wrong today, Hugh! I don't feel like going to school today." thought Justin as he put on his jeans and t-shirt. As an average teenager he would feel this way never knowing what any of his would behold.**

**Getting out his spring bed, he does his morning stretches and scratches to get him self ready for the day. He looks outside to check on his dog Jam, but he notices the dark sky. Considering it was only quarter after five in the morning, he realizes it's just really early. So he took nothing of it and forgets about the situation.**

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

**A young boy with the name of Othello Cheeks, somewhere in another location, works hard as he wakes up in the morning. Othello is working on his own satellite project. He desires to be able to get signals from deep space just to be able to figure out if there are any extraterrestrial beings living anywhere.**

**Fortunately for him he had found a counting signal in his special machine he had created. Othello seemed to have created a four column system that was decreasing. What could it mean? It was news to him, probably a discovery that he could follow up on. He had to tell someone, so he rushed out the house with his satellite project to speak to his friends at school.**

**Justin was heading to school also, walking up the street the sky caught his eye one again. It was about the time for sunrise, but no sun at all. Not even a moon shine. Was it the clouds covering the sky, there were no reports of a rainy day, but in Florida a rainy day could come out of no where. As Justin was walking he saw Othello coming up the street with a machine in his hand tinkling with it.**

**"What up man, what's that you got there?" asked Justin.**

**"Oh, its something I made, I don't even have a name for it though. Its like a satellite, it picks up signals from space." he answered. "I picked up something this morning as a matter of fact." He explained about the four columns that formed after he got it up and working. This time there were three columns, it was decreasing and recycling more and more by the hour.**

**"That's pretty scary to me, so what are you going to do? Send it to the nearest science facility, ha!" Justin joked.**

**"Hey while you're playing, I just might, that's actually a good idea." Othello rebuked.**

**"Lets just get today over with alright, then maybe you should consider that scientific idea." considered Justin. The day just progressed the same any other, he just knew that something amazing would happen today though.**

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

**As the day progressed the clouds now seem to be visible, but they were still dark and gloomy. The feelings of insecurity and anxiousness began to fall upon the students of Seatimber High School. Nobody knew what would happen, just as the day went on. **

**Justin and Othello walked in caution up and down the hallways as they saw their friend Rocky Olden, crying on the wall. She was having personal issues that brought her to school in tears, so the dark skies wouldn't help the mood.**

**"Hey, Rocky, what's up? You having some problems?" asked Othello.**

**"Huh, uh no it's just the atmosphere and the gloomy skies making me this way." She lied as she tucked back her long brownish red hair. Rocky was a beautiful young lady, with the drama of a soap opera. "You guys know what's going on with the weather?"**

**"Who knows, I just hope it doesn't rain before we go home. I want to sleep through this." said Justin. In that moment Othello's machine suddenly went off with two flamboyant beeps. The whole hallway of teenagers quickly asserted their attention towards the three in curiosity.**

**"Othello what was that?" Rocky stated in nervousness. The loud beep startled everyone in the building and everyone began to gather around to see what was going on.**

**"It's my satellite, its done decreasing." he responded. "Look, no more columns Justin."**

**"Yeah, I wonder what's next. Do you think you're going to get a message or something?" says Justin.**

**"I never really thought that far ahead." Othello says as a dead silence follows. Unexpectedly a loud boom was herd from a distance away. Justin looked at Othello in the eye almost not surprised by the unexpected occurrence. They both burst out of the crowd and ran outside to see great mushroom cloud aloof. Where did this attack come from? Who could have thought of this? These were the questions that raced through everyone minds.**

**-OK THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE X-CELERATORS ADVENTURES...GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK AND I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. TELL ME WHAT SHOULD BE GOING ON AND HELP ME WRITE THE STORY.  
PEACE N LOVE --- J.A. DAVIS**


	2. Chapter 2

**X-CELERATORS****©**

**The beginning**

**Frank ****Othello ****Justin ****Rocky ****Sommer**

WRITTEN: Justin A. Davis

CHAPTER 2 "It's Time"

**"Othello what did you say that thing was again?" pondered Justin. "It's a satellite, right?" It was only right to ask questions at this point, it could mean life and death for everyone. Othello explained every thing he could at that moment.**

**"So wait, those columns kept disappearing by the hour?" understood Rocky.**

**"Basically, but I didn't realize what was going on," Othello said, "I'm still not understanding what's going on." he added.**

**"You're the smart one, you haven't realized by now that it's a count down." Justin explained. "The second that you're satellite went off the count down ended."**

**"But this is a transmission from space." Othello's mind started expanding, until he figured out, "This is a signal from aliens!" he rejoiced. At this moment he felt that his whole life purposed was fulfilled.**

**"Is this really a good time to be happy about this, who knows how many people just died!" scolded Rocky.**

**"My bad, I just always wanted to witness an extraterrestrial come to Earth." replied Othello. Justin just stared into the open and stood in awe. What in the universe could have caused this to happen? It just seemed all too sudden. He knew that something out of the ordinary would happen, it was just on the matter of a life threatening ordeal that would fall upon the city. It wasn't as if he could've prevented the event, but he felt he had butterflies in his stomach. Where was this feeling coming from? **

**The crowd of students behind the three stood behind the three chattering in fear. It was all unanimously decided, it was time to leave the school and find someplace to hide. Nothing but terror was in the hearts of all who witness this incident. In a quick instance a loud piercing noise struck across the sky, like lightning. Then a white florescent light beamed into the city. The students suddenly silenced themselves and watched the event at hand. The beam of light seemed to have scaled the area in a matter of seconds, at that moment a surge of energy feel down upon the ground area and a huge explosion erupted. The students screamed in fear of their lives, it was urgent for them to flee.**

**"Justin! We need to get out of here quickly!" shouted Rocky. "I know a place where we can hide!" Othello, Rocky, and Justin rushed through the crowds of people to get to the place of escape. In shock the three head down to a basement area hiding, hoping that all the terror would just end. They could hear the voice on the surface scream for their lives. It was just saddening to know that they had friends at the surface fleeing trying to find safety. What could they do, nothing but listen to see if it would all be over.**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**On the surface, two other teenagers with the same plan of fleeing for their lives finally found their own place of hiding. An area with metal doors to enclose them selves into and hide was discovered. ****Frank Minton**** and ****Sommer Rosebud ****could do nothing but wait also for everything to blow over.**

**"Frank what are we going to do, I really don't want to die today I'm to young." Sommer said in fear. Frank just sat there in silence. The thought of dying for everyone seemed to be a great shock that formed in their minds. **_I wish I knew how we could get out of this_** Frank thought to him self. **_There has to be a way we can get out of this alive but how_** The room they were in had one light bulb that continued blinking sporadically. It triggered fear in both of them. **_Click…click...click…click…click…_

"**You know what, it's time we figure out what our next move is if we survive this." Frank spoke.**

"**What do you suggest we do?" Sommer asked.**

"**First we just need to ride this out, then we find survivors so we can get to the bottom of this." he responded.**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**The surface was gloomy and foggy from the ashes. Mini fire bushes were scattered in the area, and the buildings were destroyed into ruins. The whole process seemed to take forever in Justin's eyes. All he had was mixed feelings in the secluded room. Part of him wanted to go out and find out what was going on, but the second half didn't want to see the desolation that he would witness on the outside.**

"**You guys ready to see outside?" he asked in fear.**

"**We'll we can't stay down here forever," responded Rocky, "so lets go, it can't be that bad." She said with a puzzled look on her face. Justin led the way out. As he opened the door, smoke guzzled through the cracks and rushed in. They quickly covered their faces to block it until it finished spilling through. Justin was just happy a body didn't fall on him.**

**As they stepped out they stared into the distance. Everything was destroyed. The sad looks on their faces just couldn't envision what the destruction had brought. The city they loved wasn't there anymore. The school they so anxiously awoke to every day was destroyed.**

**For Justin it was time to find out who did this. **_'Who in the universe would do this to our planet?'_** thought Justin. "You guys I think its time we find out who did this."**

"**For what, so it can kill us too." Rocky panicked.**

"**Look were the only ones right here that is capable of at least finding out who did this," declared Justin, "so we should find out so when the coast guard comes in we can fill them in on what's going on."**

"**We **_**should**_** start looking for survivors first, right?" Othello stated. They all agreed so they split up to look for others. Justin just couldn't figure out how anyone could survive such a cataclysmic event. His number one priority was to figure out who would do this. At least one piece of the puzzle was figured out, Aliens were the source, and they had had to be stopped, but by who? What could he do to stop those monsters? He was just an average teenager that still was fighting pimples for a living. Could he really be the one to stop them, the high schools football team hadn't even won a game at school since his mother attended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**X-CELERATORS****©**

**The beginning**

**Frank ****Othello ****Justin ****Rocky ****Sommer**

WRITTEN BY: Justin A. Davis

Chapter 3 Team Up

**The land seemed dead and desolate. Grey smog clouds filled the air and fires burned endlessly everywhere. The nocturnal animals crept out from their holes to search for food. They were fooled by the dark clouds and came out.**

**Justin looked into the distance again wondering who survived. The first thought was his family, how could have survived this destruction. They were smart people, he was sure they figured out something to survive. His mission right now was to find what was going on. It was the only thing for the rests of Earth's survival.**

**Rocky and Othello started on their long walk entering a long hallway. The building caved in completely, blocking doors and windows were broken. They both herd a noise, it sounded like pounding.**

**"You herd that noise?" asked Rock. It got louder as the entered the hallway entirely.**

**"Yeah I hear it. I think someone's trapped behind this door." replied Othello. The banging followed up with screaming and the yelling of help. "Yeah there's someone in here! Help me get them out!" They both started pulling out rocks from in front of the door when Justin came around the corner. **

**"You guys need any help?" he asked.**

**"That would be appreciated. There are people in here" said Rocky.**

**"Oh well in that case…" rushed Justin. All three worked hard to get the rocks from the door until it came to the last enormous rock. "Okay now the hard part. On three?" they shook their heads in agreement. "One…two…three!" they all pulled, while on the other side the people behind the door pushed. With all their strength, they managed to pull the huge rock aside. Finally the three could see who these John Doe's were. As the door opened a small fog covered the entrance, then two people stepped out.**

**"Thanks, I though we would have never gotten out of there." claimed the boy as he stepped out.**

**"No problem, we were looking for survivors' anyway." answered Justin.**

**"That was our plan too, but we kind of got stuck." laughed the girl who also stepped out. "I'm Sommer, and this is Frank." she introduced them. Justin, Rocky, and Othello introduced themselves also. They had all agreed that they had to figure out what was going on. So they all headed out the school area for their mission and adventure. As they stepped into the front parking lot, they saw a field of fire and grim. **

**"It's all so depressing." started Rocky. She was right, nothing but horrible thoughts could come forth into anybody's mind. It was hard to get any type of happy thought. **

**Suddenly Sommer yelled out loud, "You guys! Come look!" They all sprinted to her area. **

"**Are you okay?" She had found the skeleton of a strange looking figure on the ground. It wasn't human that was apparent to all of them.**

"**What do you think it is?" asked Frank.**

"**Sure ain't the welcoming committee that's for sure." joked Othello trying to get a laugh in the moment.**

"**Come on guys we got a job to do." said Justin, remembering their mission. As they were strutting away a strange figure was watching over them at that moment, lurching and waiting for them. **

"**How far do you guys think it is." asked Rocky.**

"**Well, it's got to be in the city area somewhere. We just got to get there A.S.A.P." Justin stated.**

"**Do you think we'll get there before tonight?" asked Sommer. Justin knew they wouldn't get there before night fall, it was a long shot.**

"**Look to last through out the day, maybe we should look for Wal-Mart. You know Wal-Mart has it all, we can find food, clothes and even weapons if we make them." suggested Frank.**

"**Yeah, that's a good idea, lets just hope Wal-Mart is still standing though." agreed Justin. "It's just a little while ways we can get there at least before dark and spend the night." he added.**

"**Alright then lets get out of here then." said Rocky. The five of them walked towards the way of Wal-Mart continuing their adventure.**


	4. Chapter 4

X- 15

**X-CELERATORS****©**

**The beginning**

**Frank****Othello****Justin ****Rocky****Sommer**

WRITTEN & ILLUSTRATED BY: Justin A. Davis

Chapter 4 Introducing the Enemy

"**That's how it is done! Millions of lives abducted, but no one hurt, yet."**

**In the air, the space ship held millions of lives that were taken from the city. The evil mastermind behind the destruction sat in her corridor area watching the destruction on a large screen. One of her foot soldiers was sent down to record the cataclysmic event and teleported it back when it was all over. Unfortunately for it, it didn't survive the destruction all that was left of it was its bones. **

**"Whew I'm such an artist. I'm telling you Luuve, this plan is sure fire. The government should come running after they see the city has been taken siege. I can see it now Darkana ruler of the known world."**

**"Yes my Lady." agreed Luuve a strange creature. He was short with green scaly skin, but the body of a warrior.**

**"First this small city, then the universe." she stated speaking to the screen. "This is just the beginning of something extraordinary. My master plan. My payback."**

**The alarm rang loudly, surprising the evil mistress. She dropped her remote yelling, "Hells, bells, what's going on?"**

**"The alarm going off." claimed a huge black night figure named Jadar.**

**"I can see that Mr. Obvious, why it is going off?" she yelled even more.**

**"It has revealed five human beings in the surrounding area. They some how survived us teleporting the city here." he reported.**

**"Bring them up on the screen." The screen went blur and finally changed to the five human beings that were walking on the desolate land. Three boys and two girls, it was Justin, Othello, Rocky, Frank and Sommer. "Ooh, it's just a set of teenagers. Send some Lakoes foot soldiers to destroy them." she ordered.**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**The five had walked about an hour, and it was tiring so they had to rest their legs.**

**"Whew, this is a long walk." claimed Sommer.**

**"Don't worry, look were almost there just a little wa-" Justin was interrupted by a few dozens green creatures that dissolved around them. They were alien like with muscular bodies. They had large black eyes, two red lines up and down parallel on their chest. Two antennas were on the top of the head and their face with no mouth.**

**"What in the universe is going on now!" exclaimed Sommer. The monsters gathered around them in a dancing type of form. Justin knew the aliens were about to attack, but he had to make the first move. They were going to have to fight the monsters.**

"**Look you guys we got three options," Justin started, "we either run away, die a horrible death, or fight the things." It really wasn't a hard concept to follow, and their options were limited by so much.**

"**We'll were surrounded by them, so running is out of the question." claimed Rocky.**

"**So we fight." says Othello nervously.**

"**Aye wait man, there's always another option," claimed Frank, "Plan Frank. Let's just talk it out." His train of thought was that, since they were creatures of a higher intelligence, they could come to an understanding. Not only was he wrong, the second he tried to speak, one of the monsters furiously kicked him back. The teens caught him, "Okay that was a bad idea, so we fight." he claimed. **

**For Justin this might be a little easier, for he was put in martial arts classes when he was younger. As for the others he didn't know how they would fair.**

**He got into position as the first set of monsters raced towards him and his companions. He ran forward to lift his leg and kicked one to the ground. Soon they were all in a kicking and punching fest. Justin swept another monster onto the ground and quickly lifted himself to use his fist to ground another.**

**The team was at their peak, the others had faired enough to help each other defeat the monsters. They were lucky that time, and they knew it. All the monsters were on the ground in pain; swiftly they disappeared into the air leaving the five in suspicion.**

"**Alright what the hell was that about?" asked Sommer catching her breath. The five just stood there in silence wondering what could be coming next.**

**It was clear they needed to get to their destination and quickly. Their lives were obviously at stake and the enemy knew they were a threat. What could they do to survive?**

"**Do you guys want to continue on in the journey?" Justin claimed sarcastically.**

"**What do think we should do then Justin, we got only so much time. What ever is attacking us knows were here and wants us killed. There's no time for playing around, we need to get serious." Rocky scolded him.**

"**So what do you think we should then, since you know what we need to do?" Justin retaliated.**

"**You're the one leading us, why don't you tell us." Sommer spoke.**

"**Wait, I'm not the leader of this whole thing, I'm just trying to get us to safety."**

"**Justin, you know that you are the leader of this thing. You're the one with all the plans." Frank added. Justin closed his eyes to think, what could he do, their lives were in the balance. **

"**Look guys, we should keep heading to Wal mart we're right up the way from it. We can gather supplies to help defend ourselves." He spoke.**

"**Ok that's what I'm talking about, lets go then." said Othello. They continued on into the Wal Mart parking lot were they saw the store almost wasted. The sign no longer said **_**Wal Mart, **_**it said **_**al art.**_** The group laughed at the humor of the moment.**

**The group of teenagers walked into the store with caution, who knows what could have been inside of the store. Luckily for them it seemed the store was empty.**

**"Ok guys spread out and see if you can find any tools of some sort, anything that looks weapon like gather it." Justin ordered. "Walkie-talkies would help and work also. Othello maybe you can transmit a signal to get help." As they began to split, a growling noise rose from the out side. It sounded like trucks rolling in. Justin walked out to see what was going on to be cautious. It seemed to be the military, but on the side of the trucks it had the letter "X".**

**"You guys I think we got visitors!" yell Justin. The group ran up behind him.**

**"More monsters?" asked Sommer.**

**"Naa, I think it's the military." Said Justin. "We may not need to defend our selves." The group of mysterious military men roamed into the store passed the teens.**

**"The store is being checked for any alien motion sir." one man reported to a scientist who stepped out of a truck.**

**"Good gather those kids together, were bringing them in." he order the soldier.**

**"Yes Sir." The soldier and a few other went to gather the teens. The teens tried to resist as the soldiers explained what was going on. "as of now you 5 have been drafted into the army."**


	5. Chapter 5

**X-CELERATORS****©**

**The beginning**

**Frank****Othello****Justin ****Rocky****Sommer**

Ch. 5 "RIDE TO X-CELERATION"

The trucks with the teens drove off the parking lot of Wal Mart. The teens seemed a little startled around the militant officers. They all kept quiet for sometime wondering what would happen next.

"Yo," spoke Othello, "what's going on here, where are you all taking us?"

"We will inform you all as soon as we enter the facility." informed one of the officers.

"Look if you're taking us in, we didn't do anything," spoke Justin, "we just want to find out what's going on."

"Just as we do young man, I assure you all your questions will be answered." claimed the officer. The teens all gave each other bewildered stares. What would happen next, butterflies were in Justin's stomach. He knew when his stomach got his feeling, something big was about to happen, but what?

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Darkana felt nothing but anxiety when her foot soldiers returned into the ship. The pressure of taking over the known world was important, and if her foot soldiers can't even handle 5 teenagers, how could she make a statement to the world?

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" screamed Darkana. The green monsters stood in salute stance while she stood in front of them. Darkana gave them a nasty look and mocked them in salute. She was mad, so she started slapping the two that was in front her.

"I told you those frogs wouldn't be any help." claimed her smallest henchmen Luuve.

"Aren't those your frogs you imbecile. You let 5 teenagers defeat them, why weren't you down there?" she scream some more.

"Miss I was monitoring them from here." said a nervous Luuve.

"And when they defeated the Lakoes why didn't you send a monster from the vault?" she asked. Luuve stood there speechless it was his job to dispatch the monsters to be released.  
"I'll send them again miss, and expect different results." he spoke confidently. He went to a computer console started locating the teens. "Miss I have an idea to reel the kids out." spoke Luuve.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

The further they drove the more of the city the teens saw. The saw how desolate the land really was. This evil was devastating and horrifying. They were driving in the trucks for a some minutes before they ended the drive in front of a rock formation.

"Uh, where are we?" asked one of the curious teens.

"Welcome to our secret facility base out side the city." said the doctor. He pulled out a key that arose the curiosity of the group of teens. He pressed a button that preceded with a loud rumble.

"They're attacking again!" ducked Sommer.

"No worries sweet heart. Its just the building opening up." corrected the doctor. The rock formation in front of them opened up and a dark pathway was revealed. The group all looked at each other and exchanged surprising looks. The trucks drove into the cave like structure and at the end of the tunnel was a working operational facility of scientist and engineers. Sparks were flying, scientist were running franticly, everything was so fast paced.

"Wow, what is this place." spoke Justin as they exited the vehicles.

"Welcome to project 'X'." said the doctor.

"What does the 'X' stand for anyway?" asked Othello.

"This is project X-Celeration. This a government facility that the city has no idea about. We created this program just in case situations like the one this city is in came up." stated the doctor. "I don't think we have had the proper introduction. I am Dr. Steve Anderson, I prefer to be called Steve, don't want to be to professional." he turned to a desk and laughed. "What are your names?" he asked. The teens introduced themselves to him and explained how they survived the chaos. Steve seemed impressed by what he w as hearing. These were a bright set of young people thought were passing through his mind. "So you've had contact with these alien beings? What was it like?" he asked after they told about their battle with the green monsters. "Hmm, you all have been through a lot in the last few hours huh."

"So what do you think is going on sir? It doesn't seem like there is anybody in the city anymore." spoke Frank.

"I think everyone in the city in the upper part is dead." said Justin. "It's the only reason to explain why the whole city is missing."

"No, but I like your thinking son. It's obvious they've all been abducted by a massive energy. Honestly if they were all dead, there would be bodies to prove it. We think that they are holding the citizens in the big space craft. Our only issue is how we are going to get them all back."  
"You're right that does seem like a problem. You ever got the idea of sending up decoy citizens up to the ship?" asked Justin.  
"You know that's not a bad idea." spoke Steve. "Come take a look at this kids." he walked them into his office area. "We have created these device to help fight against the alien menace. These are X-cele watches." he pulled out a small suit case with 5 grey triangular wrist watch like devices. "Built and programmed to create a new fighting force that will be known to mankind as the power rangers. The ones that harness these will become the Power Rangers X-Celerators." The group looked at him in awe some with a weird look on their faces, as if the Power Rangers could never exist. "Their activation code to morph would be Ride to X-Celeration. I thought of that my own self." laughed Steve.

"Whoa now that's amazing." spoke Frank. "Now that would be nice to be one of those."

"Well maybe today if provoked to, you'll see the rangers in action." promised Steve, but was cut off suddenly by the alarms that went off around the facility. There was trouble in the area and everyone reported to the doctor.  
"Ok bring up current satellite video images to the screen of the city." he ordered. The mega 6 foot screen images came up and the danger was shown on the screen. Dozens of green monsters were attacking the city with a smaller green monster leading the group. "Ok this is where the big dogs come in kids. Ok we need to send in 5 of our best soldiers in the facility." spoke the doctor.

"Sir why not send us, we've already faced theses things before." volunteered Justin.

"I don't know son," questioned Steve.

"Um no Justin we can't go out there let the professionals do this." The quiet Rocky spoke up.

"Look there's no time for argument. We will take care of this son." spoke the doctor. He turned around and went searching for the officers to assume the positions as fighters.

"You guys why not this could be our opportunity to be heroes and save our friends and family." spoke Justin. "There's no time for him to look for people to fight, and were the only ones who know what these things are capable of." he tried to convince them.

"We shouldn't try to get involved in this, we're not heroes." argued Rocky.  
"Frank, you said it your self that this would be nice. Lets give it a go." spoke Justin.

"You know what man, I'm with you, let's do this." said Frank.

"We'll I'm with Frank so I guess I'm in." said Sommer.  
"Othello I can't do this without you man, you in?" asked Justin.

"Alright man, but if we die, then I'm going to kill you." hey laughed and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Ok there are 4, Rocky we need you home girl, and this isn't a team without you." Justin said. She stood there for a few seconds silent thinking of what she was getting into. Then she smiled and shook her head indicating that she was in for the ride. "Yes!" celebrated the group. "Now lets get those morphers." The 5 snuck back into the office and spotted the X-cele watches sitting on the desk. Justin grabbed the suit case and ran towards a truck, which luckily had keys already in the ignition. The teens drove out of the facility without anybody noticing they were gone.

"Ok Justin pass out those things, I'm ready to get it on." spoke Frank. Justin smiled and speeded up faster to get out to the city.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"Alright soldiers here are the X-cele Morphers to help you transform into the Power-"said an egger Dr. Steve. "Where are the wa-" he stared, but realizing what had happened to the watches. "Those damn kids." he smiled.


End file.
